Eric Lange
|birthplace = Hamilton, Ohio |family = |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Eric Lange is an American actor and producer best known for his roles on Victorious, Lost, The Bridge, and Sam & Cat. Biography Lange was born in Hamilton, Ohio, on February 19, 1973. He is a graduate of Fairfield High School and Miami University in Oxford, Ohio. As an actor, Lange got his first role in High School High, where he played a singing waiter. Two years later, he appeared in three episodes of the daytime drama series The Bold and the Beautiful. In 2001 and 2002, he guest-starred in Angel and Firefly. Over the next three years, he appeared in minor roles on several TV shows, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Bernie Mac Show, Without a Trace, The Shield, The West Wing, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lange portrayed serial killer Brian Matloff, who briefly suffered from amnesia in the Season Three episode "Tabula Rasa". Filmography *Narcos (2016) as Bill Stechner (5 episodes) *Fear, Inc. (2016) as Officer Smith *Grey's Anatomy (2015) as Steven Tanner *Masters of Sex (2015) as David Buckland *Danny Collins (2015) as Dr. Silverman *Secrets and Lies (2015) as Danny Gold/Danny Pierce (2 episodes) *Bad Service (2014) as Man (short) *Bread and Butter (2014) as Dr. Wellburn *Stalker (2014) as Larry Meyers *Nightcrawler (2014) as Ace Video Cameraman *The Bridge (2013-2014) as Kenneth Hastings (11 episodes) *Once Upon a Time (2014) as Prince Leopold *Protocol (2013) as John Meeks (short) *Sam & Cat (2013) as Erwin Sikowitz *Cult (2013) as Cameron/Steven Rae (6 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2013) as Scott Tunnicliff/Kenny Bristol (2 episodes) *Castle (2013) as Simon Warburg *Grimm (2013) as Dominick Spinner *Touch (2013) as Dr. Stanley *Victorious (2010-2013) as Mr. Sikowitz (28 episodes) *Major Crimes (2012) as Jeremy Durban *Fringe (2012) as Gael Manfretti *The Firm (2012) as Henry Kettle *Awake (2012) as Darin Knox *Blue Like Jazz (2012) as The Hobo *Easy to Assemble (2009-2012) as Manager Eric (22 episodes) *The Tin Star (2012) as Julius Potter *Chuck (2011) as Colin Davis *Pretty the Series (2011) as Mac *iCarly (2011) as Mr. Sikowitz *CSI: Miami (2011) as Patrick Lieber *My Friend Peter (2010) as Dr. Paul (short) *True Blue (2010) as Malcolm Gold *Weeds (2010) as Vaughn Coleman (4 episodes) *Secretariat (2010) as Andy Beyer *Dark Blue (2010) as David Lantz *Modern Family (2010) as Coach Stupak *You Don't Know Jack (2010) as John Skrzynski *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) as Bryce Kelton *Twentysixmiles (2010) as Sean "Murph" Murphy (6 episodes) *Monk (2009) as Goggle-Wearing UFO Enthusiast *Lost (2009) as Stuart Radzinsky (7 episodes) *The Norton Avenue All-Stars (2008) as Terry Paste *My Name Is Earl (2008) as Scruffy Guy/Mr. Fischer *Numb3rs (2008) as Skipper (uncredited) *Bones (2008) as Steve Jackson *AM1200 (2008) as Sam Larson (short) *Open Your Eyes (2008) as Kevin (short) *Mating Dance (2008) as Allen *Criminal Minds - "Tabula Rasa" (2008) TV episode - Brian Matloff *Boston Legal (2008) as George Parkes *Journeyman (2007) as Sheriff Bennett *Entourage (2007) as Director *The Perverts (2007) as Herb *Burn Notice (2007) as Bill Reese *Brutal (2007) as Evan (video) *Roner (2006) as Neighbor (short) *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Driver *Cold Case (2006) as Lyle *NCIS (2006) as William Lafferty *The Bondage (2006) as Bob Edwards *CSI: NY (2005) as Simon Winger *ER (2005) as Rod Stillman *McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty? (2005) as Detective Marsh *Without a Trace (2005) as Warren Stipe *The Bernie Mac Show (2005) as Tony *Judging Amy (2005) as Dr. Wright *JAG (2005) as Brad Weston *The West Wing (2004) as Paul Tyminski *LAX (2004) as Doctor (4 episodes) *Oliver Beene (2004) as Doctor *The Shield (2004) as Robert *Paul Is Dead (2004) as Max (short) *All of Us (2003-2004) as Bill (2 episodes) *Firefly (2002) as Fed *Angel (2001) as Lubber #1 *The Bold and the Beautiful (1998) as Dr. Larson/Manager (3 episodes) *High School High (1996) as Singing Waiter (uncredited) 'PRODUCER' *Bread and Butter (2014) - Co-Producer 'SOUNDTRACK' *Number One (2010) - Victorious - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors